Double Date
by wordsinscribedonmytongue
Summary: A double date between Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano. However, it ends with a slight twist. (One-shot)


Lovino let out a groan as the car approached an in the wall Italian restaurant. He didn't want to go, at all. Lovino sighed when he heard humming from the driver's seat next to him. "Come on Lovino, we don't want to keep Feli and Ludwig waiting!" Lovino's date, Antonio, spoke happily while getting out of his maroon colored truck. It was a cool night, not a cloud it the navy blue sky. The stars sparkled in the darkness, connecting to form countless constellations.

Lovino muttered something incoherently before getting out of the car. He took in a deep breath of the night's cool air. He looked over at the Spaniard that had gotten out of the car and been waiting for him on the sidewalk with a kind smile. That lying smile…

Lovino was disgusted with it but he was disgusted with himself as well. Humans are such filthy liars. Lovino allowed for a small, fake grin to grace his face as he followed Antonio into the restaurant. The place was small, but held quite a few tables full of laughing and talking people. The walls were a warm red tone with dark wood accents. Authentic Italian music had been playing and Lovino quite enjoyed it.

"Oh! Oh! Fratello!" Lovino heard his brother yell out along with a few noises that sounded like chairs falling over and soon he could see his brother, Feliciano, tumbling towards him. Lovino didn't want to see his brother, not at all. He had to figure a way out of this even just for a few minute.

"Antonio, I'm going to go to the bathroom, can you order me a glass of wine?" Lovino asked and even without an answer he power walked to the bathroom, desperately trying to avoid Feliciano.

He made it into the bathroom and leaned against the counter that had built in sinks. He took a deep breath before turning to look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't do this, he couldn't go and face him, he could face either of them! Oh god— "Lovino."

Lovino whipped around to see his brother standing at the door to the bathroom. "Ah… ehm… Feli, can I help you?" Lovino muttered out with yet another fake grin. Feliciano didn't seem to be buying it.

Feliciano locked the bathroom door so no one would disturb the conversation they were about to have. "How could you," Feliciano began to walk towards Lovino, "I knew you were a whore but you went after my own boyfriend?!"

Lovino was dumbstruck, how did Feliciano find out? Did Ludwig rat him out? "Feli it isn't–" "Bullshit!" Now this was a rare assurance, Feliciano hated slur and anything remotely close to a 'bad word'.

"Unlike you Ludwig tries to be faithful unlike you who has had sex with everyone in the nation! Why would you try to drag my boyfriend down that hell hole with you?!"

"Ludwig and I love each other that's why dammit…!" Lovino had never once in his life been slapped by his brother. It hurt, not so much physically but mentally and emotionally.

"Shut up, let's get to dinner before they wonder if we are ok" Feliciano mumbled as he unlocked the door of the bathroom and walked out to join their boyfriends.

Lovino rubbed the cheek where Feliciano had slapped him before walking out of the bathroom and back to the table where Antonio, Feliciano and… Ludwig, sat.

Ludwig was wearing a nice suite and a red tie, a red tie Lovino had complimented last time they saw each other.

Lovino shook his head slightly to drag himself out of his thoughts. Lovino sat down at the table silently while the other three were chatting. After a few minutes however their conversation went silent and Antonio was squirming slightly in his seat before getting up. Lovino glanced over and my eyes grew wide as I saw he was on one knee. Oh god, ohhhh god could this night get any worse.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, will you marry me?" Antonio asked with a shaky breath as he presented Lovino with a ring. Lovino glanced around when he heard gasps from the other people in the building. Even Ludwig seemed slightly worried but Feliciano just sat there with a smug dopey grin.

Lovino was at a loss for words as he stood up. He shook his head slowly with much fear. "N-no…" There were murmurs from the other customers, it felt as though they were all against him. Lovino's breathing became labored as Antonio spoke. "No…? We've been dating for 6 years, what do you mean no…?" Antonio was distressed and Lovino needed _out. He needed to get out._ And that's what Lovino did, he bolted out the front door and a shout of "Lovino!" could be heard but not from his 'lover'.

Ludwig bolted after Lovino with not so graceful speed and Antonio depressingly followed with confusion on his face as to why Lovino's 'enemy' seemed so worried.

Feliciano however stayed behind, he didn't know if he liked how this plan was going or hated it.

Ludwig ran down the sidewalk Lovino had gone down before stopping at an ally way where he heard crying. Ludwig slowly walked into the ally and when he saw Lovino collapsed on the ground against the wall, he crouched down. Ludwig slowly wiped tears from Lovino's face. "Lovino, it's alright… It's over, tonight will be over, I can drive you home and Antonio won't know anything, just tell him that you freaked out or something, alright?" Ludwig coaxed which gained a sob from Lovino.

"I can't keep lying! Do you really enjoy lying to Feliciano? Keeping secrets? Are you ok with that?" Lovino asked through tear filled sobs.

"We will figure this out, we will, I promise…" Ludwig said leaning towards Lovino and leave a light kiss on Lovino's lips.

"So this is why you said no."

Ludwig quickly backed up as they saw Antonio standing at the entrance of the ally way. Lovino had let a gasp escape his mouth that turned into a cough.

"Antonio! No it's just, it's not!" Lovino pleaded.

"And I truly thought that maybe, just maybe, Feliciano was lying…"

"Like you haven't cheated, that grin of yours can't hide everything! You proposed to Belle and when she said no you used the same ring to propose to Lovino!" Ludwig barked out angrily and Lovino stared in confusion.

"That—That was months ago!"

"But still while you two were dating," Ludwig muttered before picking Lovino up bridal style and walking past Antonio, "I'm taking Lovino home, my, home"

"What about Feliciano?" Antonio asked.

"What about him… You've had your eye on him, go have your fun,"

Antonio muttered something and stomped back to Feliciano while Ludwig and Lovino made their way home.


End file.
